


Eren im Wunderland

by RyuKun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eren in Wonderland, M/M, Wonderland, riren - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuKun/pseuds/RyuKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RiRen ★ AR ★ Der junge Eren hatte nach Jahren des Wartens endlich seine Volljährigkeit erlangt und sollte nun von seinem Vater in das Anwesen und die Firma seiner Familie eingeführt werden. Wie lange hatte er darauf schon gewartet? Zu lange! Würde ihm da nur nicht ein dringender Notfall einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen und ihm diesen Tag ruinieren. - Als er dann noch aufgebracht das Anwesen verlässt und im Wald einem seltsamen Kerl in einem Hasenkostüm begegnet, scheint alles Kopf zu stehen und ehe der Hitzkopf sich versieht, landet er in einer vollkommen verdrehten Welt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren im Wunderland

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu dieser FanFiktion entstand bei Fund dieses Bildes und einer daran grenzenden Cosplay-Idee. 
> 
> http://www.directupload.net/file/d/3686/6fy9heva_jpg.htm
> 
> Demnächst werde ich hierzu auch noch mehr sagen, aber nun wünsche ich erst einmal viel Spaß mit dem Prolog!

Regen prasselte unaufhörlich an die Fensterscheibe, nahe dem Bett, eines Jungen. Seufzend erhob sich dieser aus seinem warmen Schlafgemach und verließ die weichen Daunen unter ihm, um am Fenster die Vorhänge beiseite zu ziehen und einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Regen, nichts als Regen. Mit einem leisen Schnauben ließ er sich auf dem kleinen Vorsprung vor dem Fenster, der Fensterbank, nieder und starrte mit trübem Blick zur Außenwelt. Seit Tagen schon regnete es. Mal wurde es besser, mal schlechter – doch auf keinen Fall gab es ein Zeichen der Besserung.   
Die Hoffnung des Jungen schwand trotzdem nicht. Von Tag zu Tag wurde sein Wunsch nach der Trockenheit dort draußen größer und gerade heute sollte es das sein. Heute, wo doch ein ganz besonderer Tag für ihn sein sollte.   
  
„Eren, komm zum Essen.“ Die Stimme seiner Mutter holte ihn zurück aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn dazu, seinen Blick von der mit Regentropfen befleckten Scheibe zu wenden. Mit einem Grummeln erhob sich der Junge und zog sich ein Shirt über den Kopf, ehe er den Weg nach unten antrat.   
  
Unten wartete seine Mutter in der Küche bereits auf ihn an einem gedeckten Tisch. Skeptisch beäugte er den Tisch. Es waren nur zwei Plätze gedeckt. Wieso nur zwei!?   
  
„Mom? Isst Dad nicht mit uns??“  
  
Ein nur zu deutliches Seufzen entkam seiner Mutter, ehe sie wieder zu ihm aufblickte und beobachtete, wie der Brünette sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen ließ. Ihr Blick streifte dabei für einen kurzen Moment die große Torte auf der Mitte des Tisches.  
  
„Nein, Schatz. Dein Vater wurde zu einem dringenden Notfall im Norden gerufen und wird erst in einigen Tagen wieder zurück kommen.“  
  
Erens Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und er vergrub seine Fingernägel im eigenen Handballen. Wieso ausgerechnet heute? Wieso!?   
  
„Beruhig dich. Wir können uns trotzdem einen schönen Tag machen und Mikasa und Armin kommen später ja auch noch.“  
  
Ein kleiner Trost angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Vater an seinem 18. Geburtstag nicht teilhaben würde. Es brachte ihn in Rage. Er hasste die Unzuverlässigkeit seines Vaters mehr als alles andere. Dieser hatte ihm immerhin versprochen ihn heute in die Familienfirma einzuweisen und ihm das Gelände zu zeigen und zu erklären. Das gesamte Gelände! Wie lange hatte er nun darauf gewartet? Viel zu lange!  
  
Ohne seine Mutter weiter zu achten, die sich erhoben hatte und auf ihn zugekommen war – wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihm nur gratulieren oder ihn beruhigen. Doch dafür war bei dem Jungen bereits zu viel durchgebrannt.   
Er erhob sich so Kraftvoll von seinem Platz, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten wegkippte und mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug, seine Mutter stieß er dabei regelrecht von sich und eilte auch schon aus dem Zimmer. Ruhe, er brauchte definitiv Ruhe! Und irgendwas zum abreagieren…  
  
Nur noch halb bei Verstand langte er nach seinen Kopfhörern, sowie dem Hausschlüssel, zog sich anschließend dazu nur ganz nebenbei im raus gehen noch seine Schuhe über und rannte draußen auch schon los.   
  
Der Boden unter ihm gab regelrecht nach und bei jedem Schritt den er tat, entstand ein recht widerliches Geräusch, welches er mit lauter Musik versuchte zu ignorieren.   
  
 __An einem sonnigen Tag im  November tat ein Vater mit seinem Sohn einen kleinen Spaziergang über deren doch recht großes Anwesen.  
„Eren.“, sprach der Vater, blickte seinen Sohn bei der Anrede von der Seite her an. „Wenn du in wenigen Monaten deine Volljährigkeit erreichst, werde ich dir das Anwesen näher bringen und dir die Räumlichkeiten zeigen, welche ich bislang vor dir verschlossen habe.“   
Ein Strahlen bildete sich auf den Zügen des Jungen und er sah seinem Vater voller Überraschung, aber auch Freude entgegen. „Wirklich!?“ Er wollte sich noch einmal versichern, dass sein Vater dies nun auch wirklich ernst meinte.   
Lachend fuhr ihm der Ältere durch sein Haar und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Sofort nach deinem Geburtstags-Frühstück, werde ich dir alles zeigen.“  
  
Weitere Wut keimte in dem Jungen auf, brachte ihn dazu, noch einen Takt zuzulegen und über den, mittlerweile steinigen Boden, zu „fliegen“.   
  
Seine Augen brannten, Tränen hatten sich in ihren Winkeln angesammelt und verdrübten ihm nun die Sicht. Doch erst, als er gar nichts mehr so wirklich sah, stoppte er seinen Lauf und wischte mit den Ärmeln seines Hoodies grob über die Augen, um mehr, als nur verschwommenes Land zu sehen.   
  
Er sah sich um. Wo befand er sich hier? Wo war er gelandet? Sein Blick suchte einmal das Gelände um sich herum ab. Es war mit Bäumen und Büschen ausgestattet, welche in einer ziemlich engen Position zueinander standen.   
  
Hier war er sicher noch nie gewesen. Befand er sich denn noch auf dem Grundstück seiner Eltern?  
  
Warte. Hatte sich da gerade etwas bewegt!?  Schnell fuhr er herum und begutachtete die Stelle, an der er noch eben dachte, ein paar weißer Ohren gesichtet zu haben. Verwirrt fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Nun sah er auch schon Gespenster…   
Langsam näherte er sich dem Busch und linste hinüber. Auf der anderen Seite, sah er wieder diese Ohren, doch nicht mehr. Ein Kaninchen? Vorsichtig und bedacht leise, schlich er um den Busch herum und begutachtete das vermeintliche Kaninchen, welches sich als keines herausstellte. Dort hockte ein Mann und hob gerade etwas vom Boden auf, was aussah, wie eine alte Taschenuhr. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zückte er einen Lappen und machte sich mit einem leisen „Tsk“ daran, die Uhr von ihrem Schmutz zu befreien.   
  
Erens Augen waren minimal geweitet und er beobachtete das Schauspiel interessiert. Es war doch überhaupt kein Kostümball, wieso also trug dieser Mann Hasenohren und einen Puschel an seinem Hintern?   
  
„Entschuldi-“ Noch ehe Eren hätte aussprechen können, hatte der Mann ihn bemerkt und sich zu ihm herum gedreht, schnalzte noch einmal mit der Zunge und zischte ein „na toll, nun komme ich auch noch viel zu spät!“, bevor er sich von dem verwirrten Jungen abwand und davon lief.   
  
„Warte doch!“, rief der Brünette ihm nach, machte kehrt und folgte seiner neusten Entdeckung, welche jedoch keinerlei Interesse an ihm zeigte. Lediglich ein verächtliches Geräusch konnte Eren vernehmen, ehe der Mann auch schon einen Takt zulegte und er sich ganz schön ran halten musste, um mit diesem mithalten zu können.   
Neben dieser beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit, legte der andere auch noch einen echt komischen Laufstil hin, welcher sich aus Zick-zack Bewegungen und, für Erens Geschmack deutlich zu häufiges, Ducken auszeichnete.   
  
Schwer schnaufend kam er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich zum stehen und sah sich nach dem Objekt… der Person, seiner Begierde um, doch entdecken konnte er nichts. War er nun etwa schon zu dumm dazu einen Kerl im Hasenkostüm zu verfolgen!?   
Fluchend fuhr er sich durch sein braunes Haar und besah weiter die Gegend um ihn herum, es war nichts, was ihm sonderlich bekannt vorkam, doch das kam es vorhin ja auch schon nicht und war daher nichts Neues. Es ärgerte ihn lediglich, dass dieser Kerl flinker war, als er ihn ursprünglich eingeschätzt hätte und entkommen konnte. Vielleicht trug er sein Kostüm ja nicht einfach nur so, sondern man hatte es ihm angelegt, weil es zu ihm passte…   
  
Nachdem er seine Atmung wieder stabilisiert hatte sah er sich erneut um, doch fand nichts. Wieso hatte er sich eigentlich so auf diesen eigenartigen Menschen versteift und wollte ihn unbedingt erhaschen? Was wollte er ihm eigentlich sagen, wenn er ihn bekommen hätte?? Eren wusste es schon gar nicht mehr, beziehungsweise war es nicht so, als ob er es jemals gewusst hätte.   
Niedergeschmettert von dem Gedanken, dieses Rennen hier nun umsonst veranstaltet zu haben, machte der Junge Anstalten dazu, sich zu seinem Zuhause zurück zu bewegen. Abgeregt hatte er sich wohl zur Genüge und irgendwie kam er langsam auch wieder etwas zur Besinnung, dass es nicht ok gewesen war seiner Mutter, welche nichts für die Abwesenheit seines Vaters konnte, so vor den Kopf zu stoßen, obwohl diese sich scheinbar solch eine Mühe mit dem Frühstück gemacht hatte.  
Manchmal könnte er sich für seine Hitzköpfigkeit wirklich selbst ohrfeigen.   
  
So in seine Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte er es überhaupt nicht, wie er sich einem dezent großen Loch am Boden näherte und mit einem Fuß bereits über dem Abgrund ragte. Erst, als er seinen Fuß auf dem Boden abstellen und weiter voran treten wollte, blieb der vermeidliche Untergrund aus und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Was dazu führte, dass er sich mit einem Aufschrei gerade noch hatte retten können und nun auf dem dreckigen Boden herumrutschte.   
  
Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er mit beiden Beinen, sowie Händen, den Boden berührte und einen Blick zu dem Abgrund wandern ließ. Was hatte auch ein verdammtes Loch mitten im Wald verloren!? Er dachte eigentlich, dass diese Art zu jagen schon längst verboten worden war und man nun nur noch auf andere Mittel zurück greifen durfte. Wahrscheinlich hatte hier einer dieser Idioten, die noch hinter dem Mond lebten und neue Gesetze nicht mitbekamen, seine Hände im Spiel und hatte dieses halsbrecherische Teil erschaffen.   
  
Mit verengten Augen krabbelte er an den Rand dieses Loches und stierte hinab. Seine Neugierde hatte wohl doch mal wieder gesiegt.   
  
Überrascht, über das, was er dort drinnen erblickte, löste sich die Verengung seiner Augen wieder und er blinzelte ungläubig in dieses Teil hinein.   
  
War dort unten wirklich ein Bild von ihm, in einem blauen Kleid!? Er musste sich eindeutig versehen haben!   
  
Es nun doch besser wissen wollend, streckte er eine Hand nach dem Bild aus und war verwundert darüber, dass es doch tiefer zu sein schien, als er zu Anfang angenommen hatte. Wäre er dort drinnen gelandet, hätte er sich wohl den ein oder anderen Knochen gebrochen… wenn nicht sogar sein Genick.   
  
„Scheiße, komm her!“, zischte er, während er mit seinem Oberkörper bereits in der Erde verschwunden war und nach dem Bild fischte. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass irgendjemand es sah, sollte er sich wirklich nicht versehen haben. Aber zum anderen… wann sollte es entstanden sein? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern solch ein Kleid irgendwann einmal getragen zu haben, nicht, dass er generell einmal Eines getragen hätte.   
  
Mit dem Willen, dieses Bild zu fassen und so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt zu schaffen, beugte er sich tiefer hinein, vergaß dabei, dass er sich nirgends richtig hatte abstützen können, und verlor kurz darauf um ein neues sein Gleichgewicht. Dieses Mal aber ging es nicht so glimpflich für ihn aus und er fiel mit einem erneuten, nur diesmal lauteren, Aufschrei in die vermeidliche Wildtierfalle hinein.


End file.
